To New Beginnings
by robingleek
Summary: Both Finn and Sam decide on what they really want!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic!I an both excited and nervous!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

Rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 1

Finn Hudson once thought he knew what he wanted in life. Being the quarterback of the football team to be the most popular student at McKinley was at the top of the list. However what Finn didn't know, was that life doesn't always go the way you want it to. When he was tricked into being part of the glee club two years ago, things took a turn in his life. Starting with having a boy named Kurt have a huge crush on him. He didn't care, but it did bug him a little. He wasn't gay. At least he thought he wasn't. A year later, things changed when a boy named Sam Evans came to McKinley. Tall (of course not taller than Finn), blonde, nice lips, amazing voice, and all around hot. But it took him awhile to merely realize how much he was attracted to Sam. He couldn't keep his mind off of Sam. Seriously who couldn't? The day he found Sam singing in the shower in the locker room changed Finn. He was attracted to him in way he thought he would never feel. There were rumors of Sam being gay so Finn found it necessary to find the truth. Kurt was now his step-brother and when Finn began to realize that he was gay and endlessly he went to Kurt for help and support since this was new to him. This time he needed to talk about Sam.

"Hey, Kurt can I talk to you…. Alone." Kurt had Blaine that night and they were going to pop in a movie before Finn walked in.

"Sure" said Kurt, "why don't we go to your room".

Finn felt bad about interrupting them, but he needed to talk to Kurt.

"I need your help on something."

"Sure what is this about?"

"I need to know how to get Sam to be my boyfriend."

"Is Sam even gay? I mean I heard the rumors to, but no one ever asked him."

"That's why I need your help. Can't you and Blaine ask him for me?"

"I don't think so Finn; this is something you should really do since you seem to really like him."

"I do like him….a lot."

Finn couldn't help but look at his hands because he didn't want Kurt to see him look so disappointed. Finn really did like Sam. But he was also afraid Sam would get mad at him if he made a move on him. Not to mention that he wasn't out yet so he would have to get Sam alone and away from the rest of the glee club to do it. Kurt could see how upset Finn was, so he told him something that would cheer him up. "Finn you should go talk to him. For all you know that he likes you too."

"Yeah… I guess so."

As Kurt was heading out the door, he turn around and said, "if it helps I have noticed him staring at you at practice." Upon hearing this Finn looked up with a smile that could bright up any room. Kurt walked out and Finn couldn't be anymore happy. Tonight was a good. Finn took a shower and got dressed for bed. he was not going to be able to do homework. Why do homework if all he could think about was Sam. He knew that he was going to dream of the lips tonight.

Next chapter we'll hear more on Sam! Please rate. And please be honest! Even my mistakes! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

Chapter 2

Sam Evans wanted nothing but to fit in. Football seemed like a good idea, becoming quarterback would for sure gain him the popularity he so craved. The only thing is that someone already took the quarterback position. Finn Hudson. Sam couldn't help but like Finn. Tall, handsome, popular, and he notice what a nice ass he had one day in the locker room. But he couldn't tell people that he was gay, because the students at his old high school found out and never stop teasing him. Till this day people from his old school still send him messages. But he couldn't help it. _That ass! _He thought. He soon decided that it was Finn that he needed. But how could he get to him without the other students finding out. He needed to know if Finn even liked guys. It felt this way because Finn always ended up breaking with two hottest girls in school. He even joined glee club to be closer to Finn.

Finn walked in during glee club and Sam noticed that the room got brighter as he was walking. Finn had decided to make a move on Sam today and hoped that Sam would like it. So Finn sat next him in the corner of the room so no one would see. Sam thought the same thing so that's why he sat there. All of last night Finn thought about what Kurt told him. _Today is the day!_ He could have not been more nervous. As the rest of the glee club walked in, Finn sat there and once and awhile looked at Sam who at the same time was looking back. Whenever their eyes would meet they both looked forward scared and worried that someone would see. Many things were going through their minds as their dreams were coming true right in front of their eyes.

_Shit, Finn is looking at me! Does he know? How did he figure it out? Maybe he is flirting! Yeah he's flirting!_

Sam began to blush and Finn moved his chair closer so that their knees were touching. This time Finn grew a pair and decided he was going to say something. Finn leaned in closer to whisper in Sam's ear, "You're looking really…. nice today". Finn was staring at Sam's arms; who was wearing a sleeveless shirt. When Sam heard this he couldn't help but get a little hard. Sam wanted Finn right here and now, but he couldn't say thing back because what if someone saw them or worse what if Finn was just playing around. Sam knew that he had to do something. He had the biggest crush on Finn, he so whispered back.

"Thanks man, you to." _That's it Evans. That's all you could say. How attractive!_

Finn loved Sam's voice and really wanted to talk more or in this case whisper some more. That's when Mr. Shue walked in to begin class. During glee club Sam needed to know if Finn was playing around or was he into him. He wanted to move in closer to him so that their thighs were touching this time. Mercedes was singing in front of the class, and as to make sure she does not see Sam changes his mind. He was going to wait till class was over to ask because the singing right now was entertaining. Finn must have thought the same thing so he didn't make another move. It was at this moment that both Finn and Sam knew they couldn't come out to the rest of the glee club. Not yet at least.

When glee club ended for the day, Sam went up to Finn to finally ask if was into him. His hands were getting sweaty but he needed to know. Lucky for him, the rest of the glee club left as soon as they were dismissed. When Sam approached Finn, he found himself lost. Like words were refusing to come out. Finn smiled that half smirk he always gives. It was time for Finn to put the moves on Sam.

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry that I was staring at your arms today. They're just so big, strong, and sexy." Finn reached and placed his hand on Sam's arm. Sam bit his lip. Of course no one was left in the class so Finn was okay with saying this. However for Sam, was dumbfound, speechless, words just could not come out. So Finn continued to talk.

"And don't think I didn't see you grow a tent in your pants. I think I was staring there more than anywhere else."

Finn moved in closer so that their chests were touching. This was the first time either of them were physical with another guy. At that moment both of them were getting hard and each growing a tent. If they did not do something their "tents" were going end up slamming into each other's. Sam knew that this was the moment to act. He reached for a kiss. Sam never realized how much taller Finn was so he kind of had to get on his toes. Their mouth inches from each other. It was dreams coming alive for both of them. Just as they were about to kiss, they lips almost touching each other. They both felt the warm breathe and heat the other one gave. Suddenly the bell went off and Mr. Shue was walking in to make sure everyone went home. They both backed off and left using different doors.

They eventually saw each other again in the parking lot. When their eyes made contact they both felt this warm feeling that everything was alright. Finn jumped into his car and Sam saw his dad turn the corner. Finn and Sam both wanted the kiss so bad. Finn wasn't going to take no for an answer. He went home to drop off his backpack and knew what he needed to do. He told his mom that he was going to be back in time for dinner. Finn jumped back into his car and just drove. A few minutes later, Finn was outside the motel he knew Sam's family was staying. He knocked on the door and Sam's mother answered it.

"Hi, is Sam home"?

"Hello. You must be Finn, Sam has told us a lot about you!" _ He has? Did Sam's parents know? Just in case Finn do not say anything! _"Sam actually came home just to tell me and my husband that he had some unfinished business to care off. He left so fast we didn't have time ask what it was".

"Oh thank you. I try to call him later". _So much for that kiss! _

Just before Finn could get into his car, he saw Sam walking back to the motel room. Sam looked up and saw Finn. Sam ran up to him, "I tried to look for you but Kurt….." Sam was interrupted by Finn's lips pressed against his. Finn placed one hand one Sam's face and the other on Sam's ass to move him in closer. Sparks flew in their minds, as Finn licked Sam's bottom lip to demand entrance. Sam opened his mouth and willingly allowed Finn to explore with his tongue. Both let out a small moan and Sam thought that if Finn gets what he wants then so can he. Sam took the opportunity place one hand on Finn's neck and other in the same place Finn placed his. They continued to kiss for a few minutes when Sam's phone went off. It was his mother. They both laughed and looked into each other's eyes kissed once more. They said good night, not wanting spoil themselves. Tomorrow they were to talk to each about what just happened. Finn was happy but at the same time, he felt worried.

**Well, that's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Review Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn had some of the wildest dreams that night of their kiss. At the end of each one he would wake up hard as a rock. He could not stop thinking of those lips and how warm and smooth they were. And do not forget that delicious set abs that he could felt through Sam's shirt. He sure was happy. When the alarm from his phone went off the next morning, Finn shot out of bed. Even though he hardly got any sleep. The truth of the matter was that Finn really needed to talk to Sam. Not only about their kiss, but about how this was going to work. They wanted each other, but they also wanted to be popular in school and to have a normal life. Being gay in a school that once caused Kurt to leave meant that they needed to be in for some trouble. There was the football team, his parents and of course the rest of the glee club. So many things were in his mind that he felt dizzy. Just then Kurt walked in and said to come down for breakfast.

When Sam finally got to school he looked everywhere for Finn. He searched the cafeteria, the auditorium, the choir room and the locker room. He eventually ended up at the parking lot. A long smile grew on his flawless face when he saw that Finn's car just turn into the lot. He suddenly remembered the kiss and now he wanted another one. He needed to get Finn alone for this one. He was not ready for this school to find out. He began to walk up to the truck. He waited for Kurt to leave and for the other students to walk by. Kurt did leave because he knew what Sam and Finn were going to talk about.

"Good morning sexy"

"Hey Sam", Finn said while looking around to make sure no one was around. "Look we cannot be seen together. No more of 'this' while we are at school. We act like we did before".

Sam could not help but feel the anger and the nervousness in Finn's voice. "Is everything okay? I really did not expect this from you after what happened last night". Sam turned to double check before placing his hand onto Finn's chest, just above his right nipple. Finn slapped Sam's hand off of him and just walked away. Sam just gave a confused face, while Finn grew some tears.

Sam really wanted to know what was going on. The whole day Finn was ignoring him and his texts. He decided to confront Finn. They both had Spanish class with Mr. Shue. Sam asked to go to the restroom and of course Shuester let him go. He waited for two minutes before texting," **Finn ask to go to the restroom! We need to talk, NOW!" **

It took another minute before Finn walked out of the classroom. He finally reached the restroom knowing that he was going to have fight with the one man he was falling for. Sam was waiting by the sink and Finn stopped right next to him.

"What's going on with you? I really thought that we were going to be together but after this morning I really don't know".

"Look Sam I feel the same way. I just do not want to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I have no intention on telling people I'm gay in High School. What for, so that I can end up just like Kurt"?

"What are you trying to say"?

"I cannot make you happy! I cannot come out and you do not deserve that. So I know our relationship won't go anywhere".

Sam and Finn finally looked at each other eyes. Finn could not take it anymore he slam Sam into the wall and pushed his lips into Sam's. Sam didn't complain and kissed back. Sam wanted to show that he want to be with Finn no matter what. So he broke off the kiss and walked to the door. He turned to looked at Finn, and locked the door. Also placing the trash can in front of the door. He smiled at Finn who was also smiling. Sam wrapped his arm around Finn's neck and they started kissing again. Sam was not done yet. He let Finn explore his mouth like before. Moan loud enough for Finn moan back. Sam then took an arm down, way down. He placed his left hand onto Finn's groin and started to rub it. Finn wanted Sam to stop but it felt so good. Sam broke off the kiss again and said, "I don't want to come out but I want to show you that I want this relationship". At that moment Sam pushed Finn into a wall and got to his knees. Finn needed to stop it but he could not say it because Sam just took off his shirt and exposed his abs that Finn always had wet dreams about. Sam unbuttoned Finn jeans and dragged them down to his feet. Sam started to kiss Finn's hard cock through the underwear and he could feel the cock getting harder and harder.

Sam placed one hand on Finn's ass, squeezing it making Finn moan. He wrapped the other hand on the edge of Finn's boxers getting ready to see Finn's monster cock. He looked up at Finn and dragged the boxers down to Finn's feet. The size of Finn's penis was way bigger than Sam thought it would be. It did not stop Sam from putting it into his large mouth. Finn began to moan a little louder, running his hand through the blonde hair. Eventually Sam started to work with the head of Finn's cock and tasted the pre cum. Finn started to move his hips into Sam.

Finn knew that he could not last much longer. He started to get all sweaty and said" Oh SAM! Fuck yeah!" Sam had all of Finn's cock in his mouth. That large mouth came in handy. Sam loved the taste of Finn's dick so he used his tongue to wrap around the penis. It really got to Finn. Five minutes passed and Finn kept on moaning. "Sam, Sam, Sam, I'm going to cum". Five minutes was the longest time Finn has ever lasted. Finn tried to think of the mailman, but it wasn't working. Sam deep throated Finn's penis loving every inch. Sam's nose would touch Finn's pubes every time he went down. Finn couldn't take it anymore" Oh fuck! Sam, I'm going to cum". Finn exploded into Sam's mouth, almost filling it. Sam swallowed everything wanting Finn to see he could take it.

"I think I just showed that I'm happy with this arrangement". Sam got up and kissed Finn. Finn kissed back tasting himself. Finn ran his hand around Sam's abs. "Do like what you see?" Finn nodded wanting to touch them more and more. Sam laughed and kissed Finn's neck, licking every so often. Neither of them had any plans on going back to class, they were going to tell Shuester some lie. They were happy. Finn was happy. Sam was his boyfriend.

Once the bell went off, Sam washed up and put his shirt back on. They kissed once more and removed the trash can, unlocked the door and walked out, having no plans on coming out to the school. But what they didn't know was that someone was in the stall in the restroom. Jacob came out smiling after they left. He hated that he did not have his camera. But he just found his biggest story ever. He just needed the proof.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Two weeks has pasted since their "episode" in the restroom. Both Finn Hudson and Sam Evans were now boyfriends, but in secret. Sometimes their sexual tension would build up so they make out behind the bleachers or back stage in the auditorium. However sex is a subject that has not been considered. The closest thing they have had to sex was the time in the restroom. Sam is really up for it. Sam gets really horny every time he kisses Finn, but Finn is not ready. Finn feels insecure about the way he looks compared to Sam. Sure, Finn is a giant both in height and "length" but he doesn't have the abs or the ass like Sam. Sam picked up on this so he never really pressured him. The making out was fine and at night Sam would just jack off all the tension he had for Finn. It will have to do, for now.

Luckily for the both of them, they are able to be themselves whenever they hang out with Kurt and Blaine. It took Kurt three days to convince Finn and Sam to let him tell Blaine. They had been hanging out with them every night since then. They had just finished dinner with Kurt so they went to Finn's bedroom for some alone time. Finn's parents were out on the town for that night. Sam was on top of Finn and slipped his tongue into his mouth. The only noise is the sound of the moans the two were making. The lights are dim and both of them are now hard as rocks. Sam ran his hand underneath Finn's shirt so that he could feel around, maybe get Finn move excited. He wanted to see what he has been missing. But it ended quickly because Finn immediately pushed Sam off of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to".

"It's okay, I guess. I just want to take it slow".

"How slow exactly? I mean I'm willing to wait for you but… I mean….. Never mind I'll just go home".

"No don't go." Sam is just about to exit the door when Finn grabs his hand. "I really want to be with you Sam. I just don't think that you will like what you see".

Sam could not help but laugh making Finn a bit mad and confused. "Finn, I love the way you look. You can't be nervous around because I've seen almost naked in the locker room. Seeing you without a shirt makes me hard as fuck. And I have already seen your monster cock, remember"? Finn never thought about that. All those times seeing Sam in nothing but a tight jock strap, he never once thought that Sam could stare back. And how could he forget the time they were in the school's restroom? It did help him feel better, but to have sex with him still made him uneasy, but it was for Sam. Finn wanted to get over this. So he grew a thought in his head. He wanted to be romantic before he was going to fuck Sam Evans. But he did not want Sam to figure it out.

"Go home, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow at school". The smile on Sam's face disappeared on hearing this. He didn't know what to do so he left. He called his dad to pick him up and wait on the porch until his dad got there. _I hope I didn't do something wrong! _Finn watch outside his window smiling, knowing that Sam had no idea what was waiting for him.

When Sam and his dad turn the corner, Finn ran to Kurt's room. He was so excited he almost falls down the stairs but he keeps on going. When reaches Kurt's door he doesn't knock, he just opens it.

"FIINNN!"

Finn has just walked in on Kurt and Blaine almost naked. He shuts the door and his face turns bright red. He walks to the living room and starts laughing. Five minutes later Kurt come down completely angry with his step- brother.

"What the Hell"!

"I'm so sorry Kurt I didn't mean to walk in on you guys"!

"What did you need FINN"!

"I need help. Tonight Sam totally wanted to have sex. But I wasn't ready, so I told him that. But when Sam told me that everything was going to be okay, I wanted to show Sam that I care about him. I want to do something romantic".

"That's very sweet of you Finn. What did you have in mind"?

"That's where you come in. Any ideas"?

After ten minutes, they come up with an idea. Blaine finally comes down to find them laughing.

"Um Kurt, I'm going to take off. It's getting late."

"I'll walk you out."

Blaine and Kurt walk outside and say good bye. Kurt then comes back in yawns," Good night Finn. Good luck tomorrow".

"By the way Kurt, I noticed that after I walked in…. it still took you five minutes to come down. Couldn't help it could you"?

"Fuck you."

Laughing, "Good night Kurt".

Finn takes a shower and climbs into bed. Tomorrow is going to be awesome. Sam has no idea what's in store for him.

The next day Finn texts Sam to meet him on the roof of the school after football practice. He avoided Sam all day in order to keep Sam wondering. And Sam was getting seriously upset with Finn. _How can he just ignore me? After last night! _Sam pulls out his cell phone to text Finn.

"What the heck is going on with you"?

"It's a surprise"!

Confused, Sam puts his phone back into his pocket and goes through the day wondering. When football practice came he notices that Finn doesn't show up. Coach does get mad, but Sam knew she would. When practice was over, Sam called Finn.

"Where are you? Why did you miss practice"?

"Just come to the roof when everyone else has left. Like I said it's a surprise". Before Sam can respond Finn hangs up. About ten minutes later everyone else has gone home. Sam begins to head to the roof.

When he reaches the door, there was a brick make sure the door stays open. He pushes the door to see one the most amazing things Finn has ever done. Finn is wearing a really nice white button down shirt with a black thin tie and dark blue jeans. Sam is completely shocked to see a table with food, wine, and table settings. Finn planned a picnic date for them to have. Finn walks up to Sam with a huge smile revealing those dimples that Sam just loved to look at.

"Are you hungry"?

"….Yeah". Sam could not find the words to describe how much he liked what Finn did. It is of course cheesy, Finn did it for Sam. Finn and Sam ate grilled cheeses because that's all Finn could cook. After they ate Finn wanted Sam to know that he was ready to have sex.

"I hope you didn't too much because, you're getting to be eating 'something else' tonight".

Sam completely understood, "are you sure"?

"Oh yeah, more than sure. Come here".

The sun is sitting, and Finn and Sam are sharing a kiss that felt right to the both of them. They pack up the table and the leftover wine and go down to the parking lot.

"Meet me at my house tonight. My parents and Kurt are going to the movies".

"I'll be there".

They share one more kiss before Finn gets into his car. Sam walks to his dad's car, which he borrowed for the day. He sees someone turn the corner before getting in. He thinks it is nothing so he drives off the lot.

"Now that I have the proof, I need to figure out how to reveal it to the whole school. My blog isn't enough". Jacob has been following Finn all day and finally got a picture of the picnic they just shared and the kiss in the parking lot. Jacob walks to his bike smiling that he is just about to show the whole school that Kurt is not the only gay boy at school.

Hey guys thank for the reviews. I hope that you're enjoying it. Expect some gay sex in the next chapter. Please review some more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

It is almost ten o'clock and Sam has not arrived at Finn's house. Finn is beginning to think that Sam isn't going to be coming like he had planned. Finn takes out his phone to text Sam, "Where are you?" A half a minute later his phone vibrates, "Almost there!" Finn is getting excited to get down to business; on the way from school he bought everything he thought he will need to have sex with Sam. The big box of condoms was a little too much but this is new to Finn, along with what type of lube. Finn places the lube and two condoms into his pocket. Just then the doorbell goes off and Finn speed walks to the front door. It's Sam of course.

Sam is wearing a tight white V-neck shirt and teal shorts. Finn took one look at him and already wants rip off everything. "I'm so sorry that I am late". My parents had to work late tonight so I had to watch my brother and sister till they came home. If they ask we're working on our glee assignment". Finn doesn't say anything but closes the door, locks it, and grabs Sam's waist and bring him in for kiss. Sam doesn't fight back and rests his hands on Finn's neck. They begin to walk to the couch but actually end up in the dining room. How that happened, neither one of them knew. Finn lightly lifts Sam by the ass so he can sit on the table still kissing, standing between the blonde's legs. Sam breaks the kiss and takes off his shirt, "You're not a man for words!" Finn smiles and says," Never been good at talking when I look at your eyes or your abs."

Finn hesitates at taking of his shirt so he kisses Sam again. Sam doesn't like that, so he breaks the kiss again takes off Finn's shirt for him. Finn doesn't have abs like him but Sam loved the way Finn's body looked. He ran his ran his hand up and down Finn's chest. Sam smiles and brings Finn closer and begins kiss and lick at Finn's left nipple. Finn moans at the pleasure of Sam's warm mouth all over a spot Finn never thought could feel so good. Still licking Finn's nipple Sam unbuttons Finn's jeans and lets them fall to the floor. And using one hand, Sam rubs Finn's hard dick through his boxers.

Not wanting to cum so soon Finn pushes Sam down so that he lying on the table; his feet dangling off. It's Finn's turn to run his hands Sam's amazing, hard and sexy chest. Finn wants to do the same thing, so he bends down his start lick Sam's nipple. Sam moans looking at the ceiling amazed on how good Finn is making him feel. Not looking Finn unbuttons Sam's short and pushes them off of him. He feels Sam's hard dick against his stomach. Curiosity takes over, so Finn gets up to see Sam wearing boxer shorts, "no wonder your ass always looks so good". Sam laughs and Finn notices Sam dick getting bigger and bigger. "It's my turn to show you that I care". Finn pulls down the blonde's tight boxer shorts, shooting out Sam's hard cock. "Wow! I can't believe how big your dick is"! Sam looks at Finn, "Yours so much bigger"! Finn gets to his knees and strokes Sam dick. Sam goes back to looking at the ceiling because once again the feeling is too incredible for him to handle. Finn licks the tip of Sam's cock with his tongue and then begins to deep throat Sam. This Finn's first time sucking another man's penis. But hearing the extremely loud moaning coming Sam makes Finn more confident.

"OH YEAH FINN! SUCK MY COCK! YEAH…YES. FINN YOU LOVE MY COCK!"

Finn is trying not to gag but he still swallows as much as he can.

"Finn I want you in me!"

Finn takes Sam's dick out of his mouth, "beg for it!"

"Please Finn fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me good! "

"Well since you said please". Finn gets up removes his pants from his feet and picks them up. He takes out a condom from one pocket and the lube from the other. He drops the pants and places the things on the table. He slides his boxers off of him letting his monster dick fling out. He grabs and opens the condom and rolls onto his penis. He squirts some lube all over his dick, "you ready for this"?

"I have always been ready!"

Finn lefts each one of Sam's feet removing his shoes and socks. He place them on his shoulders and traces Sam's entrance with his dick. Finn looks at Sam and starts to enter Sam's ass. Sam cannot believe he could feel pain and pleasure at the same time. Sam makes a face that warns Finn to wait a minute for him to settle. Finn froze because remembers that he was supposed to finger Sam before fucking him. Sam then exhales letting Finn figure out it's alright to continue. Finn slowed down so that Sam is okay. Since Finn's dick is monsters like, it doesn't take long for him to find Sam's sweet spot. When hits it, Sam moans louder than he has before. Finn loves hearing Sam moan and begins to thrust his hips into Sam. In and out Finn's dick went and every time he would hit the sweet spot. Sam ass was tight but it didn't slow Finn down. Sam is grabbing the edges of the table trying his best to stay in place.

"FINN YES FUCK ME! YES HARDER. FASTER!"

Finn gives what Sam wants and goes faster. He bends down still fucking Sam and begins to kiss and lick all over Sam's abs. Sam wraps his legs around Finn's waist moaning and moaning. Not wanting to cum Finn thinks of the mailman he almost killed. But it is not helping. Finn stops the thrusting," why should I have all the fun?"

"Really? Okay. My turn."

Finn backs out of Sam letting Sam get up. Sam grabs Finn by the hair and kisses him. Using one hand he removes the condom of Finn's penis. He throws it on the floor and uses the other hand to grab the new condom. He breaks the kiss and hands Finn's the condom, "put it on me". Finn does what he is told rolls the condom on Sam's hard dick. Sam turns Finn around," Get on the floor!" They both go down, Sam on his knees and Finn bending over on all four. Sam doesn't wait and pushes his cock into Finn. To his surprise, Finn doesn't feel the pain he thought he would. Finn's moan is just as loud as Sam's, "OHHHH….. FUCK! FUCK YEAH SAM!" Sam is thrusting so fast that you can hear the sound of his hips banging against Finn's ass.

"AAAA Finn going to cum!"

"Cum in me Sam! Fuck!"

Sam then fills the condom moaning at the top of his lungs. He backs out of Finn and Finn turns over onto his back. "I'm done yet Finn". Sam leans down to kiss Finn and continues kissing down his neck to the tip of Finn's dick. "You still have yet to cum; so unless you have more condoms…" Sam stopped talking and is giving Finn another blow job.

Finn does remember the box of condoms in his room but couldn't let Sam stop enjoying himself with his dick. He doesn't bother to think of the mailman so it doesn't take long for Finn to cum a load into Sam's mouth. Sam swallows everything and reaches for his underwear to clean the rest on his mouth.

Sam falls onto Finn, resting his head on Finn's chest. He feels Finn wrap his hands around him and he also feels Finn kiss his head.

"I can't believe I fucked you on my dining room table"!

"We can clean that before anyone comes home".

"For the moment I don't want to think of anyone 'Cuming' right now".

Sam laughs but then hears two car doors slam. Both of their eyes widen, and they quickly get up. They hear to voices, laughing and they know that it must be Kurt and Blaine.

Finn quickly picks up his clothes "SHIT!" Sam does the same. They are lucky, because they dress up before Kurt unlocks the door. Finn quickly throws away the condoms and their wrappers into the trashcan before anyone could see. And Sam puts the lube into Finn's back pocket, slapping Finn's ass when he is done. They hear the door open and Blaine and Kurt walking in. Finn finds a rag in the kitchen and rinses it of in the sink and then wipes down the dining room table with it. It's the best he could do in such a short notice. _I'll clean better later._

Finn and Sam walk in the living room hand and hand expecting to see Blaine and Kurt. But Blaine and Kurt were not the only ones there. They step aside from each other at the sight of Noah Puckerman passed out on the couch.

"Look at who we found walking drunk on the way home", said Kurt.

Finn and Sam look at each other before they walk over to look at Puck. Finn looks at Puck, "Fucken Puck." Everyone in the room begins to laugh at the situation.

"We called his mom and told her that he is here and she's going to pick up in an hour".

Everyone left the room and let Puck sleep until his mom came. Puck was sure going to get it. When he did leave, Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt's and this time Finn knew not go in. Sam knew it was getting late so he had to go back to the motel. "I don't think so!" Finn grabbed Sam's hips and then wrapped his arms around Sam's stomach feeling Sam's amazing abs, standing behind him. Finn refused Sam to go home. It was Friday so why not spend the night. Sam called his dad. He said it was alright but to be home tomorrow morning because the family needs the car. The two head up to Finn's room after cleaning the table again with Windex and then polished the table. They had no idea what they were doing. The two go up the stairs to Finn's room. "Why did you want me to stay over"?

Finn smiled and replied," I didn't buy a whole box of condoms for nothing". He wrapped up his arm around Sam, kissed his head, and closed his bedroom door.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was almost too hot to write. Please review! Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Finn was hoping that Sam would still be sleeping in his arms, however he realized that Sam wasn't there. Finn, afraid that Sam got up and left, he looked to his side and to his surprise found Sam. Not his face, but his feet. Sometime during the night, in his sleep Sam somehow shifted his whole body. Finn giggled and did the same so that blonde and he were face to face once again. Sam was adorable when he was sleeping. No snoring, more like light breathing with his huge sexy mouth open. Sam's blonde hair beginning to cover his face, Finn used his finger to move the strains of hair. It was Finn's touch that woke up Sam.

"Morning sexy" said Sam, trying to look as sexy as anyone can in the morning.

"Morning Sam"

Finn leaned in to give the still naked Sam a kiss, however was interrupted by Sam finger. "Dude, neither of us has had a chance to brush our teeth."

Finn then made a face of no concern slapped Sam's hand and softly placed his lips on Sam's. The kiss felt amazing, sweet, and romantic to both of them. They both suddenly jumped at the sound of Finn's phone alarm going off.

"Finn there isn't any school today, why do you still have an alarm on?"

"I'm supposed to wake to help clean the back yard with mom today. We really should get dressed."

Laughing, Sam said, "Yeah maybe we should. Then we can remove the furniture we move in front of your door." Last night Finn and Sam didn't want any interruptions so they put Finn's desk and dresser in front of the door. "But before that, I really need to shower." Getting out of the bed completely naked, Sam walks to the bathroom door. "You can join me if would like!" Sam smiles at Finn and then all you hear is the shower turn on.

"I could either remove the furniture or take a shower with the sexist man at school….. What the hell am I waiting for?" Finn practically runs to meet his boyfriend in the shower for some more exploring. Finn entered the room which was steaming and found Sam leaning on the shower wall as if he was waiting for Finn to come in. Since Finn was naked, he just walked in and began to kiss Sam. Finn wished that they do more, however he was needed downstairs. After making out, the two cleaned each other, got out, dressed up and proceeded downstairs.

They found only Kurt eating toast and grape fruit, "Hey Kurt. Have you seen my mom?"

"Yeah, she's outside already. Hey Sam!"

"Hey Kurt."

Grabbing Sam's hand, "Thanks."

Hand and hand they two lovers went to the back yard, and like Kurt said they found Finn's mom pulling weeds. They both looked at each other realizing that taking a shower was a waste of time. Pulling weeds meant they would just get dirty. They smiled at each and walked towards her direction. Sam was going to pull his hand away, almost forgetting that Finn's parents don't know about them yet. But Sam couldn't, Finn wouldn't let him. Sam gave Finn a confused face. Finn didn't look back at him. Both of them now nervous they finally reached where Carole was pulling weeds. Carole was never a judgmental, and Finn knew this about his mother.

"Hey mom, I brought Sam to help out today."

Carole looked up, both shocked and happy to see the two boys holding hands. They didn't need to say anything. She just knew. She gave them a smile, "Good morning boys." Finn and his mother made eye contact and they both gave a look of excitement and tears of joy. "Finn I need to get the lawn mower. Sam, sweetie, can you get the yard garbage can?" The two nodded and went to get the things they were asked to bring. Carole began to cry because she knew all this time that Finn was gay, she just needed to give him time. She looked up to Kurt from the Kitchen window waving and smiling. Kurt knew what just happened.

By the time the boys reached the shed for the trash can and lawn mower they let go of each other's hand. "What the hell was that!" Sam was angry at Finn, gave a look that made Finn very worried. "I thought we would talk before coming out to our parents."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I just thought that my mom would get it faster than having to talk to her. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks for the warning Finn," Sam said sarcastically.

Finn was both confused and upset that Sam reacted the way he did. The whole time while they were pulling weeds and mowing the lawn, Finn was trying to talk to Sam. However Sam would turn the other way and ignored anything that came out Finn's mouth. And Finn only saw that somehow Sam was hurting. Finn didn't know why, but he felt angry with Sam at the same time. He ruined something that supposed to be very special for them. When they were finished Carole was so excited to see a clean yard. She wanted to reward the boys for helping out. She offered to take them to Lima's best restaurant "BreadSticks".

"How about it?"

"I think I should really go home Ms. Hummel. My family will want me to get back." Finn suddenly looked at Sam.

"Mom, can you leave us alone of a minute?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll be inside." Carole and Kurt turned off the lights in the kitchen but only so that they could peer out the window while the two were talking.

"Sam. What the fuck is your deal? You ruined it! You ruined the day I come out to my own mother! I can't believe that you could be so selfish!"

"Did you if stop and think that maybe there is a reason why I've been acting this way? Huh?" There was a short pause before Sam spoke again, "You came out to your mom without warning me! And then you and your mom just look at each other and then that was it!" Almost crying Sam continued, "Don't get used to it. My parents will be nothing like that."

"So why the anger?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to act!"

Taking Sam into his arms Finn kissed Sam's forehead. "Listen Sam, I'm sorry I yelled. I should've warned you! I just thought that everything going to be okay. I know that your parents might not take you coming out the same way. To be honest I didn't know how my mom would react. That's why I didn't let go of your hand. I was so nervous; I needed you to be close to me."

Sam felt terrible for treating Finn in should a bad way. He broke the hug from Finn; only place his soft lips onto Finn's. "I'm sorry."

"Remember that I'm here. When you decide to come out your parents, I'm going to be there too. I will hold hand again and we will say it and do it together."

"Thank you. I'm glad to know I can depend on you… So um, can I still come to BreadSticks?"

Laughing Finn nodded, showing Sam those adorable dimples that he loved to look at. They walked back to the door hearing a plate break. Kurt and Carole panicked when they walking in. They were spying on the two the whole time breaking a plate when they were trying to act "normal".

"What's going on in here?"

"Oh nothing Kurt broke a plate when he was SPYING on you two!"

They all looked at Kurt. Kurt just smiled, "So what time are we leaving for BreadSticks? I'll call Blaine!"

Sam laughed," Is this how it's going to be from now?"

Finn, Carole, and Kurt all looked at each and said, "Yes!" in complete unison.

At that moment Burt walked in to find everyone in the kitchen. But when he walked in everyone kind of separated. Carole picking up the glass from the broken plate, Kurt on his phone calling Blaine and the "lovers" walk by to climb up the stairs."

"Did I just see Finn and Sam holding hand when they were passing by?"

"Hold on Blaine. Yes. You missed them; they were also kissing in the backyard…. Hello. Yeah BreadSticks, you in?" Kurt walked out of the room.

Burt making a dumbfounded face, Carole approached Burt, "Oh like you didn't see the signs!"

"Well yeah I did. I was just expecting Finn to tell us first."

"Oh honey he did!"

"What?"

"He did!"

"When!"

"Earlier. But don't worry I was going to tell you." Without saying anything else Carole left the room kissing Burt on the forehead. Leaving Burt alone in the Kitchen still wondering what the hell just happened.

Finn locked the door behind him when they both got to his room. He really wanted to get on top of Sam for a little make out session, but he didn't want to rush anything because of the talk they just had. "Should we shower before going?" He wasn't expecting Sam to be already over what just happened.

"Only if you'll join me?" Sam was making a seductive face that Finn couldn't handle. Wrapping his arms on Sam's waist and Sam's on Finn's shoulders, the two began to kiss slowly walking to the shower. They both knew that they needed to worry before the rest of the family got suspicious.

Blaine eventually arrived and the whole family gathered in the living room. "Everyone ready?"

Burt and Carole was one car. Finn, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine in another. Everyone leaving to towards what they knew would one hell of an awkward and interesting dinner. Everyone excited and happy at the same time.

When the two cars arrived everyone got out and walked to the entrance. Finn and Sam couldn't be happier.

From the corner window of the restaurant, the school's reporter/blogger, Jacob was even more happy to see that he was going to get evidence of the life time. He watched as the family sat a table on the other side of the restaurant. He need more pictures to show that they dating. The pictures of them in the parking lot weren't enough. But this time he had his video camera. Taking video of them would be prefect. He told his mom, that he would right back. Recording Finn and Sam smiling and kissing was just he wanted to see.

**Please Review! Next chapter coming soon! :D**


End file.
